


Once in a while

by anonymousk



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think, mikorei needs more fluffy fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousk/pseuds/anonymousk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes surprises can be nice, even more when you're expecting something not too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a while

It had been a normal day. Calm, quiet and refreshing. But as always the best thing was when he went home. The path was calming as well, the snow falling slowly and landing on the empty streets, the chilly wind making him shiver a little but he didn't mind it at all. What he really wanted now was a warm bath and a long rest this following weekend, not the big surprise he found out it was waiting for him at home. He never left his lights on so it was obvious that there was someone at his house. Not a thief, not a wild animal, not a zombie, it was something even worse. _Suoh Mikoto_.

Munakata sighed as he opened the front door, took off his boots slightly glancing at the shoes that were already parked in there, chuckling as he hung his coat in the hanger, wondering what was Suoh up to this time.

Walking through the hallway he felt the faint scent of lavender coming from his living room, the same scent of the candles he bought last week for some reason that didn't matter right now. As he got to the not-so-big-room, there was nothing out of place, he noted, only the white pillar candles burning smoothly, illuminating the room a little. The lavender scent a little bit stronger now but not too much, just as calming as before.

Moving his eyes to the man staring at him made a small grin appear on his lips, walking to the man he eyed the room again and made a sound of appreciation.

"What a different surprise, Suoh. I didn't expect you to like scented candles" Munakata smiled

"I didn't expect myself to like the old ass classics in your vinyls, yet I've been listening to them for one hour" the red head smirked and pointed to the vintage record player behind him as he walked closer

Oh, he didn't notice the Beethoven playing when he got inside, it wasn't really loud but now he could hear it just fine

"Ah, very good, so unexpected of you" he stared at the golden eyes just in front of him, sort of intimidating, but its not like he wasn't used to that, for him it was something about Suoh he really liked but wasn't going to admit anytime soon

Said guy wrapped his arms around Munakata's waist and pulled him closer, earning a surprised sound from him

"Welcome home" he whispered and gave the blue haired man a light peck in the lips, slightly smirking

Munakata touched his face with his right hand while the left touched Suoh's shoulder, the slightest grin settling on his lips once again

"You left the kitchen lights on" he whispers back lightly pinching the read heads cheek and kissing him softly on the lips

Unwrapping his arms from Munakata's waist, Suoh walked out of the living room leaving a confused man behind him quickly coming back with two crystal glasses and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, which made Munakata arch his eyebrows and smirk

"Oya, I don't remember having that on my wine stock" he said and settled himself on his not too large black chesterfield sofa

"Had some help from Izumo" Suoh stated while filling the glasses with the beautiful red wine

Sitting beside him on the sofa, the 'brute' gave him a glass and put one arm around his shoulders while the other raised the wine filled glass a little between them and smiled at him "To... something"

Munakata did the same, smiling gently, slowly touching his glass with Suoh's, which made a soft clicking sound. He could start getting used to this. The calming scent of lavender, the good taste of a different wine he slowly sipped, beautiful golden eyes staring at him, the low sound of old classics in the background...

The other got up, startling the blue haired man for half a second, and held out his hand, earning a questioning look from Munakata.

"Dance with me" Suoh demanded

"Hmm? I didn't know you could dance" he smirked and held the hand that was waiting for him

Pulling him up, Suoh then took the almost empty glass from his hand and put both of their glasses on the small table beside the sofa

"Ah, such a melancholic song" Munakata teases and allows himself to smile at Suoh when he heard Beethoven's Sonata playing. Some people might think that song was very sad but, for him, it was rather romantic, in a way.

Giving him a light peck on the lips, Suoh put his hands on both sides of Munakata's waist and pulled him closer, never breaking eye contact. Blue haired guy positioned his hands on both of Suoh's shoulders, slowly bringing up a hand to caress the barbarian's face as they began to give slow, short steps forwards and backwards, both staring deeply at each other's eyes. The red king then leaned his head and touched blue king's forehead with his, a soft smile stamped on his face.

"Aren't we supposed to hold hands?" Munakata said in a not too loud voice

"This isn't any kind of formal dance, Munakata." Suoh sighed and leaned a little bit more to steal a kiss from him

"I can possibly get used to this" He admitted

"Don't" The red haired guy let out a laugh "But it's not like this is the first and last time. It can happen at least once in a while, there can be different surprises too..."

"Oya... So there will be new surprises?" Munakata smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around Suoh's neck

"Who knows..." the other smiled as well and leaned in again to give him another peck, and then a few more, tasting the weak wine flavor in his lover's lips as he gave him a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> _And they're happy_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _i hope you enjoyed this short, silly fic!_  
>  when your otp is a sad one, make it happy!  
> sorry for any grammar mistakes o3o see ya!  
> if you're wondering which Beethoven sonata they were dancing to .. here it is ! goo.gl/XIv8lU  
>  ~~this is just a drabble im sorry~~  
> 


End file.
